1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a pan tile for use in a roofing system wherein a plurality of pan tiles cover an underlying, supporting roof structure and are collectively oriented to support a plurality of exterior, exposed roof tiles thereon. Each pan tile includes a substantially planar base and oppositely disposed planar side segments cooperatively dimensioned, configured and structured to require a lesser number of both the exposed roof tiles and pan tiles being used to cover a given surface area of the underlying roof structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In modern day construction, roof covering systems typically include an underlying, supporting deck or like support structure. This underlying support structure is covered by a water proof or leak resistant material that may take various forms. In addition, roofing tiles, shingles and like roof coverings are frequently arranged and secured in overlapping relation to one another so as to collectively overlie the roof deck or like underlying roof support structure. Further, the water resistant covering applied to the outer surface of the roof deck serves to secure the plurality of exterior roof tiles directly to the underlying support. Alternatively, other materials such as cement, polyurethane, etc. may be utilized to secure or fix an underlying layer of roof tiles, shingles, etc. directly to the outer water resistant layer. As such, a roofing system, as generally described above, facilitates a water resistant roofing assembly as well as an outer or exterior, aesthetically pleasing roof covering.
However, one constant and continuous area of concern is the structure and procedure utilized in the installation of a roofing system specifically including the roofing tiles or like roof covering materials. In typical fashion, roof tiles may include an underlying tile disposed in laterally adjacent relation to one another and arranged in longitudinally adjacent rows or columns, especially when the roofing system is applied to a slanted or sloped roof. Moreover, an outer array of roof tiles are disposed in overlapping, at least partially supported relation on the underlying tiles. As such, the underlying tiles and outer roof tiles make up the exposed covering of the roof deck or like underlying roofing support structure.
In known or conventional roofing systems of the type generally described above, it is recognized in the roofing industry that both time and labor associated with installation, as well as the material cost of both underlying tiles and outer, exposed roof tiles are significant and sometimes prohibitive. These costs are especially high when both the underlying tiles and roof tiles are formed of a highly desirable but relatively expensive ceramic material, which are typically hand made or otherwise manufactured to meet customized specifications.
Accordingly, there is a long recognized need in the roofing industry for a roofing system incorporating roofing materials which reduce the cost and time of installation, as well as reduce the cost of materials of a frequently large number of roofing tiles. Such a proposed roofing system should incorporate a pan tile which is dimensioned, configured and structured so as to adequately and effectively cover the underlying roofing support structure while at the same time effectively support the exterior, overlying roof tiles. Moreover, a preferred pan tile could be machine made either from a ceramic or other appropriate material and dimensioned and configured to provide adequate support to the overlying roof tiles. At the same time such a newly proposed pan tile would require a significantly lesser number of both the pan tiles and the conventional roof tiles overlying the improved pan tiles.
Further, the versatility of the proposed pan tile could be such as to serve as an underlying support for a variety of different outer roof tiles specifically including, but not limited to, barrel tiles of the type which are commonly used on domestic dwellings, condominiums and industrial buildings of various styles and designs. Moreover, a roofing system incorporating the preferred and proposed pan tiles of the type described above, should be capable of being secured in overlying relation to the underlying support structure of the roof using any conventional manner including the use of roof installation connectors such as nails, screws, etc or even the more complex connecting wires, clips, or like connectors which facilitate adherence of roofing tiles during extremely high wind conditions. However, when a securing material such as cement, polyurethane, etc. is utilized with a roofing system incorporating a proposed and improved pan tile, a significantly lesser amount of such material should be required thereby further increasing the savings in material costs.